Squall's Worst Nightmare
by Pervy Bunny
Summary: (SeiferXSquall yaoi) Squall is in the shower when Zell steals his clothes. It is every cadet's worst nightmare: walking through Balamb Garden naked! Yaoi, lime


Author's note: this is sort of a sequel to the story "Cloud Goes Streaking." Like the last one, it's between a lemon and lime as far as how explicit it gets. Of course the same disclaimers and warnings apply. And BTW, I made up a couple of locations (Seifer's room and the locker room near the training center), so don't e-mail me about finding them or anything. Enjoy!  
  
Squall's Worst Nightmare  
  
Squall rushed at the grat, swinging his gunblade. He didn't quite have time to pull the trigger, but he slashed the grat enough that it dissolved. Finally, the hour-long fighting class was over. Today he had taken a test by killing several enemies on his own, and he thought he had done pretty well, even if the grats had put him to sleep a few times and slowed him down. He felt a little worn out, but still satisfied that he had done so well. As he was walking out of the training center, Zell suddenly came running in and crashed into him.  
"Am I late for class?" He asked, panting.  
"You missed the whole damn class, you lazy bum," Squall replied.  
Zell had stayed late at lunch because they had run out of hot dogs and he waited until the beginning of the second lunch period to get one. He had then eaten hastily and ran towards the training center for his next class. He hadn't even realized that he accidentally spilled ketchup and mustard all over his clothes. "Damn..." Zell said, punching nothing in particular. "Did Quistis notice I was missing?"  
"You bet she did. Anyways, I need to take a shower, so... see you next period, alright?" Squall said, walking towards the locker room that was near the training center exit. He was glad that Zell stopped bothering him once he went into the room. The last thing he needed was Zell bothering him after a long, strenuous class. Squall quickly took off his jacket and threw it onto a bench, then pulled his shirt off. It felt so good to take it off that he wished he could stay half-dressed like that. It could get warm in the training center sometimes. Once he had all his clothes off, he left them with his gunblade and a few books that he needed for the next class. The water was cold, as usual, but it was a relief anyways. He closed his eyes and relaxed for a moment, feeling the cool water run down his back.  
Meanwhile, Seifer walked by Zell and said loudly, "What the hell did you do to your clothes?"  
"Huh?" Zell looked down and saw the enormous red and yellow stain that ran down the front of his jacket and then onto his pants. "Ah... shit!" he said. Seifer laughed.  
"Too bad you don't have time to run to the dorms and change, huh?" Seifer taunted as he walked out to the hall, leaving Zell to panic about the state of his uniform. Damn... next time I wait two hours to get a hot dog, I'll take more time to eat... Zell thought. Suddenly, he got an idea. He wondered if maybe he had left a change of clothes in the locker room. He didn't think he had, but he decided to check anyways.  
Zell walked over to his locker and opened it, but all he found were empty coke cans that he'd been leaving in there since the beginning of the year. "Ah, shit!" he muttered.  
Squall didn't hear his muttering over the sound of the running water. He was still perfectly relaxed, thinking of nothing but the cool water flowing like a water fall and the smooth soap on his skin.  
Zell noticed a pile of clothes lying on a bench and suddenly had a marvelous idea. No one would ever know if he borrowed someone else's uniform, since they were all perfectly the same anyways. He held the pants up to see if they were the right size. It looked a little small, but it was better than walking around with a big stain on his clothes. He quickly pulled on the uniform, then decided to leave his clothes off in his room as fast as possible before the next class. Without thinking, he accidentally grabbed the cute lil' chocobo boxers that were on the bench. Quick as a flash, he ran off with his borrowed uniform, looking like nothing had happened.  
Meanwhile, Squall got a little nervous about possibly missing the next class from staying in the shower too long and finally turned the water off. He walked out, wrapped a towel around himself, and walked over to a large mirror on the wall. As he was combing his smooth, dark hair, he noticed something awful: his gunblade and books were on the floor, and his clothes were completely gone. "Oh, shit!" he yelled, running over to where his things had fallen. He searched around on the floor for his clothes, but they were nowhere to be seen. He frantically opened all the lockers he could, but found nothing at all to cover himself with. His heart was pounding with horror and he started to hyperventilate. It was every student's worst nightmare: he was naked during the middle of the school day. He pictured himself walking around the large circular hallway, naked. He pictured the giggling girls, snickering boys, offended instructors... Squall screamed and started punching the lockers. "No!!! This can't be happening!" he yelled. He finally took several deep breaths and told himself that this was just a dream. All he had to do was wake up. He pinched himself when he didn't wake up. It was like that song he was always hearing, "Will I be the one for you, who pinches you softly, but sure... if you frown at me then, I will know that you are no dreamer...."  
He sat down and thought about this a minute. All he had to do was walk to his room, throw on some clothes quickly, run to class, and act like everything was fine. Then he would kill whoever stole his clothes. He told himself to calm down; probably everyone was in class by now anyways. He made sure that the towel was wrapped securely around his waist, picked up his gunblade and books and headed for the door. He took a deep breath before exiting into the hall and assured himself that everyone else was in class by now. He slowly pushed open the door, and to his shock and horror, a group of girls walked by talking. One of them pointed at him and they all burst out laughing. Squall slammed the door shut in front of him and felt like he was going to drop dead of embarrassment. But then he got up his nerve again, told himself not to worry, and stepped out into the main hallway. There was still a good number of cadets wandering around, but at least no one seemed to have spotted him yet. Squall walked along quickly and stayed as close to the outer wall as possible. It seemed less obvious than walking boldly down the middle of the hall with just a towel wrapped around him. He felt his face and neck burning and was turning a deep shade of red as he walked past several of his class mates. None of them bothered to say anything, but they started snickering after he had walked by. He was red all over now and was tempted to hide in the parking lot or something. But he couldn't afford to be any later for class than he already was, since he had Ms. Habecker, the bitchiest teacher. Still, it was tempting to just hide out somewhere until lights-out, then sneak back into his room unseen.  
As Squall was walking along debating this, two girls noticed him and dared each other to steal his towel. Laughing her ass off as she ran up to Squall swiftly, one of the girls reached out and pulled as hard as she could on the towel. She ran towards the elevator howling with laughter, towel fluttering out behind her. The only person who looked stupider than her was Squall, who was screaming in all his naked glory, "GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!!!" He ran at her with his gunblade drawn, making a huge scene. She rushed to the elevator as fast as she possibly could, screaming as the naked psycho threatened her with his gunblade. The photographer for the school newspaper took a few shots of him, but he didn't even notice. Squall bashed at the elevator door with his gunblade, swearing like the world was about to end. He was close to tears he was so upset, and his room was practically on the other side of the building. He couldn't imagine anything more horrifying than walking from one end of Balamb Garden to the other bare naked. He would rather face ten T-Rexaurs than do this. But he had no choice. His towel was gone. Just when he thought that this could not possibly get any worse, he heard Seifer laugh and say, "Caught ya' with your pants down, Leonheart!"  
Squall dropped his gunblade in shock, turned around and quick as lightning covered himself with a notebook. "DON'T TELL RAIJIN AND FUJIN!!!" Squall screamed without thinking. That made several more people stare at him.  
"You know, you're the last person I'd expect to see streaking through the Garden. Ha, this is going to be all over the place by next period. I mean, you're the first person to ever attempt anything so daring and stupid here."  
"Seifer, I have a very good excuse for this and you have to listen to me!" Squall yelled.  
"Come with me, Squall," Seifer said, gripping his wrist tightly and pulling him away from the elevator.  
"NO!" Squall yelled as Seifer dragged him right down the middle of the hall. Even though the hall was empty now, he was still ready to die he was so traumatized. The whole time Seifer was dragging him to his room, Squall was screaming and crying and struggling to get away. He finally quieted down when Seifer forced him into his room and closed the door. Squall quietly headed for the closet, anxious to get some clothes on. He would have put on a frilly pink dress at that moment he was so desperate. Before he could open Seifer's closet, Seifer threw himself at Squall, knocking him forcefully onto the bed.  
"Hey," Squall yelled, "Get off of me!"  
"Squall... I just wanted to tell you..."  
"Let me go!"  
"You looked beautiful doing that."  
"Get offa- WHAT?"  
"So fearless, so proud-"  
"Seifer, I need to get dressed and get to class before I get a detention. Get off of me right now!"  
"Haven't you ever played hooky before? Anyone bold enough to walk around naked like that has to be bold enough to skip class for once. You're such a bad boy..." he said, grinning.  
"No I'm not, I want to just get dressed and get back to normal, all right? Now leave me alone!"  
"Squall, if it weren't for me, you would still be attacking the elevator. If I hadn't stopped you, you could have gotten expelled for assaulting another student like that."  
"She stole my towel though! That bitch! I'm gonna-" Squall almost pushed Seifer off of him, but Seifer grasped his wrists in an iron grip and pinned them above his head. Squall continued to struggle helplessly.  
"You're not gonna do anything. None of the instructors saw you wrecking the elevator, there's still a chance that I can save your reputation. Now if you don't want to get expelled, you'll do what I say. I won't let anything happen to you, not after realizing how wonderful you are. You were so beautiful..."  
"Shut up! I wasn't putting on a show!" Squall yelled. Seifer let go of one of Squall's hands and gently brushed a damp strand of hair out of his face. He put his face close to Squall's hair, breathing in the scent of shampoo.  
"You just made every girl's dream come true today, did you know that? Haven't you heard them whispering to each other, 'That Squall is so handsome... if he would only notice that I exist,' and answering, 'he's such a loner, he'll never love anyone. I wish he would be more open.' You may be embarrassed now, but in a few days, you'll be the most popular guy in the whole Garden. Everyone will know who you are. The girls will want you even more... but you won't let any of them have you, will you?"  
"Seifer, what are you talking about?" Squall said, not following him at all. Seifer pushed his lips against Squall's in a forceful kiss. He closed his eyes, tasting his mouth and moving his tongue all around Squall's mouth.  
At first, Squall wanted to fight back, but then he, too, closed his eyes. He had never been kissed like that by anyone before. But it appealed to him, and he mimicked Seifer's move and pushed his tongue into Seifer's mouth. He didn't know quite what to do when Seifer finally pulled away and gazed into his blue-gray eyes.  
"I... really should be going now... I'm gonna be in big trouble..." he stammered nervously. Seifer continued to gaze at him lustily.  
"So am I. But I don't care."  
"You aren't the one who just streaked through school."  
"I'll do it too if it will make you happy," Seifer said, standing up and pulling off his coat. Squall stared at him as he took off his shirt, revealing his muscular chest. As Seifer was unfastening his belt, Squall stood up slowly and walked over to him. He slowly placed his hands on Seifer's waist, then slid them down slowly, pulling off his pants and very kawaii moogle boxers at the same time. Seifer wrapped his arms around Squall and pushed him back onto the bed, smothering him with kisses. Squall moved his hands up Seifer's back, feeling his soft skin. He felt so warm without his clothes on. Squall had always wondered what it would feel like to lie with someone like this; but he had never imagined himself with Seifer before. It wasn't that he didn't like Seifer; he just could never picture himself making love to anyone. He had thought that Seifer was attractive, but didn't think that his rival could possibly find him attractive. Was it true what Seifer had said about being popular? Squall didn't think that anyone truly liked him, and he liked being alone.  
"I'll help you get dressed, alright," Seifer said, walking over to his CD player. He pushed play and "Dress You Up" by Madonna came on. Squall backed away slowly as Seifer starting dancing around and singing, "You've got style, that's what all the girls say  
  
Satin sheets and luxuries so fine..."  
  
Seifer pushed Squall deeper into the mattress, moving down the length of his body and kissing him. Squall felt an amazing wave of pleasure run through him as Seifer's mouth touched his most sensitive areas. He gasped and moaned as Seifer continued to illustrate the song that was playing.  
Gonna dress you up in my love  
  
All over, all over  
  
Gonna dress you up in my love  
  
All over your body...  
Seifer had ceased singing along since his mouth was very busy. That was a relief, since Seifer's Madonna impression was awful. He was much better at sex than he was at singing.  
Gonna dress you up in my love  
  
All over, all over  
  
Gonna dress you up in my love  
  
All over your body...  
  
Squall completely forgot all his problems as he and Seifer made love. He didn't care that he had just walked through the Garden naked, he didn't care that he was skipping class, all he could think of was the extreme pleasure flowing through him.  
When he and Seifer had finally worn themselves out and lay side-by- side, he had completely forgotten about going to class. But he didn't care when he got in trouble for skipping. He didn't even care when two days later a picture showed up in the school newspaper with him naked and swinging his gunblade. Seifer put an enlargement of the photo on his wall and told everyone that he was the reason why Squall had run around naked. Just as Seifer had predicted, the girls were wild for Squall after seeing his picture, but he ignored all of them. He knew that Seifer was the only one for him; he had turned a nightmare into a dream.  
  
The End 


End file.
